


I Forget

by Imposterzoe



Series: Oh to Remember, Oh to Forget [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, Idiots in Love, M/M, Two sides to every one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Gigi's side of 'I remember'On days like today, Gigi fights to remember what Jackie would rather forget.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd (mentioned), Jackie Cox/Gigi Goode
Series: Oh to Remember, Oh to Forget [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Vic is amazing and I felt this deserved to written. 
> 
> Enjoy your tears.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Gigi hated days like today.

When his apartment was too big and empty.

When he felt nothing and everything all at once.

When he wanted to hide away from prying eyes but he needed all the attention in the world.

When he swore he was the loneliest person on earth.

On days like today, he would wrack his brain for hours, trying to go back to the night he so desperately wanted to remember.

He forced the memories to surface, but the details were getting fuzzy.

He was starting to forget the strong arms that held him tight.

The quiet heartbeat that lulled him to sleep.

The scratchy whiskers that were pressed against his forehead.

The most genuine "I love you" he'd ever heard being whispered into his ear.

But he couldn't forget the fear. The shock of adrenaline running through him as he pretended to sleep because he knew this couldn't happen again.

Rolling over, the empty side of the bed started to blur as tears raced down his cheeks. 

Soon his body was shaking with sobs and his sheets were wet and dear god he didn't want to be alone right now.

But the only company he would accept was on the other side of the country. 

_He's alone too._ He thought, shakily reaching for his phone. _Maybe he could remind me._

"Hey." Jackie answered, sounding as broken as he felt.

His stomach clenched in concern. "Hi. Are you okay?"

A beautifully soft laugh rang in his ear. "No. Are you?"

"I'm lonely." He whispered, tears pooling in his eyes once more. "I miss you." _So much more than you know._

"I miss you too."

And something about this breaks him beyond words. He starts to cry in earnest, barely aware of similar noises coming from Jackie's end.

"Why are you crying?"

_Because you're there and not here where I need you to be._

"Me and Crystal had a fight." He said, omitting the fact that the fight had happened over a week ago. "He left a few hours ago and he won't answer my calls."

Jackie says something he can't hear but he could tell it wasn't good.

"What?" 

"Nothing."

They were dancing around something but he didn't know what.

"Why are _you_ crying?" He finally thinks to ask.

Jackie sighed. "Just too quiet. Thinking too much."

 _Me too._ "About what?" And with every answer he could feel himself forget.

"Me." 

He forgot warm lips pressed to his.

"You."

He wipes his cheeks, forgetting soft hair wound tight in his hands. 

"Us." 

He forgot the quiet response whispered into the chest of a sleeping man.

But he couldn't forget how, much like today, waterfalls crested over his eyes as he forced himself to leave before sunrise.

"What about us?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Do you remember the night we were together?" 

"No." 

"I do." 

_Do you?_ He wanted to ask. 

_Or have you forgotten giving me more pleasure than ever before?_

_Are you starting to forget the sounds of your groans as I returned the favor?_

_Did you forget the feeling of me in your arms?_

_Have you forgotten me saying that I loved you too?_

"Could you remind me?"

"Why?"

"I forget."


End file.
